This invention relates generally to breath testing devices, and more specifically, to a housing for a handheld breath tester.
Breath testing devices typically are used by police officers when assessing whether a driver has consumed an amount of alcohol in excess of the legal limit in that particular jurisdiction. Police officers have several concerns when performing an alcohol breath test, including safety. For safety reasons, an officer typically would prefer positioning himself in a sideways stance relative to the subject, and hold the breath testing device in one hand, i.e., hold the device using only his non-weapon hand outstretched towards the subject. In this position, a potentially belligerent subject is kept at arm's length and at the opposite side of the officer's weapon, so the subject cannot grab the officer or any of his equipment. Also, the officer's other hand is kept free and accessible to his gun or other non-lethal weapons that may be needed.
When in this position, the officer also can keep his face comfortably turned on the subject to observe the subject throughout the entire test. Specifically, there are generally subject-blowing cues on the display that the officer needs to observe while also observing the subject.
Further, during a test, a subject should not be able to view the device display. If the subject can view the display during a test, the subject may try to manipulate the manner of blowing, which may diminish the ability of the officer to get the best breath test result. Also, the subject's discard breath should not be directed at the officer for health reasons.
Breath testing devices typically include a removable mouthpiece. For health reasons, a new mouthpiece is used for each subject. Since much alcohol breath testing is done at night under less than ideal lighting conditions, the mouthpiece should mount to the housing in an easy and intuitive manner. Traditionally, mouthpieces have holes in the side of them, which are required to align with ports on the instrument housing. One port is provided so that breath is drawn into the internal fuel cell sensor and another port may be used to measure pressure in the mouthpiece for flow measurement of the breath. These ports mate with the holes in the mouthpiece with an airtight seal for proper instrument performance. Before starting a test, a clean mouthpiece must be oriented and lined up so the holes align properly with the ports and then pushed straight on. This is not always easily done under less than ideal lighting conditions. Also, the manner in which the mouthpiece is mounted is not necessarily intuitive and may require the officer's close observation.
Traditionally, handheld breath testers have the entire operator interface, including the display, on a broad face of the instrument. The interface also typically includes actuator buttons necessary for instrument operation, e.g., a “manual” sample button. The natural grip on these instruments is such that the officer can hold the unit in his hand and read the display and operate the buttons. The mouthpiece generally mounts on the top of the instrument such that the subject breath travels from left to right as one faces the display.
With many known handheld breath testers, the mouthpiece is parallel to the top of the instrument housing, which has a rectangular shape. No matter how the instrument is held by the officer, the display is substantially flat and is viewed at right angles to the run of the mouthpiece so that during use, the display and the mouthpiece are at roughly the same elevation with respect to the officer. Due to the straight mouthpiece, the mouthpiece extends from the subject's mouth perpendicular to the plane of the subject's face. This relative positioning works against natural viewing of the display by the officer and makes it more difficult for the officer to watch both the display and the subject easily and naturally.
With known breath testers, and to maintain the display in view of the officer, the officer typically stands to the side of the subject. In this position, the officer compromises his ability to keep the subject in plain view in front of him and is positioned less than a full arm's length from the subject. The subject also has some opportunity to view the display. If the officer moves away from the subject, this compromises the officer's view of the display and the subject's discard breath may be directed towards the officer.
Some known devices provide a mouthpiece that swivels on the top of the device housing so that the officer can stand in front of the subject, however, the officer is not able to stand in a sideways stance relative to the subject. Further, in this position, the subject's discard breath is directed toward officer. Other known devices direct the subject's breath out the back of the instrument, however, such devices do not enable an officer to directly view the display while in a sideways stance.
Also, known handheld breath testers generally are designed to be held in the right hand of the officer with the subject blowing into the mouthpiece from the left. Left-handed officers generally hold the instrument in their right hand. If the officer holds the device in his left hand, it is nearly impossible for the officer to view the display while the subject has opportunity to view the display.
Some known devices provide that the mouthpiece can be mounted to the top of the device housing in two ways to facilitate left or right hand use. However, neither mounting allows the officer to stand in a sideways stance while viewing of subject and display nor directs the subject's discard breath away from the officer while the officer tries to administer the test in a sideways stance. Further, it is not necessarily intuitive as to how to mount the mouthpiece for best left or right hand use.
Some known breath testers allow an officer to take a manual sample instead of an automatic sample. Specifically, a manual sample is taken by the officer depressing a button on the device rather than having the device automatically determine a time at which to take the sample. A manual sample may be taken if a subject has a lung impairment or is being belligerent. To effectively take a manual sample, the officer must be keenly observing the subject and the instrument display in order to judge the situation so that in real time, he may make the decision to take the sample. If the officer does not select an appropriate time to take the sample, the officer may lose his best opportunity to get a reading at all. Known instruments do not enable both manual and automatic samples with officer standing in the position described above.